ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney
Courtney was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. Although originally unqualified for Total Drama Action, she debuted onto the show in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine due to a lawsuit she filed for wrongful termination from competition, and was placed on the Killer Grips as the main antagonist of the second half of the season. She was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour, and was a member of Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She was a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, originally as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, but switched to the Villainous Vultures in Saving Private Leechball. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Such an example is in Jamaica Me Sweat, when Courtney is the only one to acknowledge the injured Izzy and Owen. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. Throughout her four competing seasons, the severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from generally easy-going to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very disliked contestant among her fellow competitors. Trivia References *According to an interview with Jennifer Pertsch, one of the co-creators of Total Drama Action, Courtney is partially based on Reese Witherspoon's character, Tracey Flick, in the 1999 movie Election. Comparisons **Courtney's current voice actor, Emilie-Claire Barlow, revealed on an interview with Christian Potenza that, on the first two episodes of the first season, Courtney was voiced by Rochelle Wilson until they decided to recast her. *Courtney has kissed the most boys on the show, with a total number of four, having kissed Duncan, Scott, Cameron, and Alejandro (off screen). *Courtney is one of the characters in the series to have written a book, titled "Total Triumph for Teens". Miscellaneous *Courtney is one of the few contestants who are known to be able to play an instrument. In her case, it is the violin and guitar. The others are Trent, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Alejandro, and Gwen. *Courtney has an invested interest in politics and law, shown throughout the course of the series. **She mentions that she plans to run for office one day in Basic Straining, and planned to study for her LSATs after returning home in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. **She was running for student council president during her Total Drama Island audition. **She sues the producers that were responsible for the show in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action (failing in her first attempt, but succeeding in her second, culminating with her return). **As revealed in 2008: A Space Owen, Courtney is on her school debate team. **As revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Courtney said the she's going to Law School. **On the official Total Drama World Tour website, it is stated that Courtney's favorite profession is a lawyer. **As revealed in Before We Die, Courtney wants to be a corporate lawyer *It is revealed in Dial M for Merger that Courtney is lactose-intolerant. *In Rock n' Rule, it is revealed that Courtney had been in a band called The A-Type Psychotic Crazies. However, they disbanded before their first gig since all five of them wanted to be the lead singer. The band's name is a play on Courtney's stereotype, "The Type-A." *As confirmed by Todd Kauffman, Courtney is one of three contestants confirmed to be Hispanic; the others being Alejandro and Brody. *However, her online biography for Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action lists her as South Asian. *It is revealed in Newf Kids on the Rock that Courtney gets sick on log flume rides. *It is revealed in Heroes vs. Villains that Courtney is allergic to flower pollen. *According to Courtney's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite color is green, the "color of success". *It is also stated that her favorite food is sushi and her favorite movies include "Rules of Arrangement" or any other movie with the word 'rules'." Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Princesses Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Gray Sandals Category:Brown hair Category:Lovers Category:Canadian Characters Category:Black eyes Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Amazon Category:Love Interests Category:Villain's crush Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Characters voiced by Rochelle Wilson Category:Characters voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Green